Pelo Ralo
by mari e manu
Summary: [CAP 6 ON!]Uma ruiva frustrada, um coração partido, uma privada fada madrinha, um ralo officeboy e um loiro desabrigado. O amor pode nascer das formas mais inesperadas...
1. Era pra ser um dia comum

_Disclaimer: Tudo, tudo, tudo é da J. K. Nós não pretendemos ganhar nada com isso!_

No alto de uma torre de pedra, sem portas e com uma única janela, a sonhadora mulher de cabelos flamejantes admirava as nuvens, que pareciam algodões, e pensava em todo o tempo que ali ficara e quanto ainda demoraria para seu príncipe encantado socorrê-la. Olhou para dentro de seu quarto e ficou a observar sua estante atulhada de livros, na maioria de História. A cama esticada era coberta de almofadas coloridas; em cima de um travesseiro, havia uma criaturinha azul coberta de pêlos, do tamanho de uma bola de tênis e que parecia não se mover. A garota se dirigiu até a bolinha e a pegou.

-Dagomildo! Acorde, seu preguiçoso!- ao ouvir a voz de sua dona, a criatura esquisita começou a pular e arregalou seus olhos, que eram quase do tamanho de dois galeões. Jogou-se contra a testa da dona, numa tentativa clara de demonstrar todo seu amor por ela.

- Oh, seu bebezão, eu também te adoro!- exclamou, dando um beijo nele e cuspindo para o lado um montinho de pêlos azuis. Colocou Dagomildo sobre a cama e voltou para a janela. Ao se debruçar sobre a mesma, pôde notar algo diferente: havia, montado numa vassoura, um homem moreno, de cabelos despenteados e olhos verde-esmeralda, pousando na grama.

-Gina, a-corda, levanta, Gina, a-corda!- berrava o homem.

"_Mas que burro, por que ele não vem até aqui de vassoura?"_, pensou Gina.Quando se abaixou para pegar uma corda que estava jogada no chão, o homem desapareceu, as almofadas da cama desapareceram, o Dagomildo(!!!) desapareceu, a cama desapareceu e, por fim, a estante desapareceu. Gina fechou os olhos com força e, quando os abriu, deu de cara com dois olhinhos de sorvete de menta a sacudindo e dizendo:

- Gina, acorda, levanta, anda, Gi, deixa de preguiça!

Ela esfregou os olhos, mal humorada, não correspondeu ao beijo de bom dia que recebe e olhou para o relógio. São 8h07.

- Harry, você tem algum problema? Olha pro relógio - ela agarrou o colarinho do moreno e grudou o nariz dele no relógio ao lado da cama - são oito horas da manhã! OITO HORAS! E hoje é domingo! Eu mereço descansar...- choramingou como uma criança e virou de costas para o namorado, tapando as orelhas com o travesseiro.

- Hoje nós vamos à Toca, lembra, Gi? Então, levante-se e vá se arrumar! Não me faça apelar, hein?!

- Lalalala... - cantarolou a ruiva, de olhos apertados como se assim pudesse voltar à torre de pedra.

- Eu avisei... - Harry olhou para a preguiçosa com uma cara muito malvada, arrancou dela as cobertas e começou a fazer cócegas. Sete anos juntos era o suficiente pra conhecer todas as fraquezas da ruivinha; o moreno já tinha até um plano alternativo caso as cosquinhas não funcionassem.

- HARRYYYYYYYYY! PÁRA!!!- Gina estava quase chorando de tanto rir. Aproveitando o momento em que a ruiva baixou a guarda, Harry roubou o travesseiro dela.

- Você vai levantar ou vai continuar fazendo manha? - perguntou o moreno com ar inquisidor e rosto sério.

- Argh... - Gina se espreguiçava como um gato, sem a menor vontade de levantar, mas com plena consciência de que não teria chances de dormir.- Você, definitivamente, tem algum problema! Você sabe que o almoço vai demorar até sair, por que tanta pressa? Eu vou dormir até às dez horas e depois nós vamos.

-Amor, levanta logo, vai! Não podemos demorar, quero que hoje seja um dia perfeito!

Gina, desconfiada, levantou a sobrancelha direita olhando pra Harry.

-Por que, Harry James Potter, hoje tem que ser um dia perfeito? Anda, Harry, você sabe que eu não gosto de surpresas, me conta, você ta aprontando alguma coisa com meus irmãos?

"_Merlin, ela é incrivelmente lerda quando acorda..."_, ele pensou.

-É, Gi, combinamos que hoje nós...-"_Pensa rápido, Harry"_- nós... iríamos fazer uma festa pra você, porque faz dois anos que moramos juntos! Isso, nós moramos juntos, Gi!

-Você acordou muito estranho, hoje... Até lembrou disso, mas é verdade, já faz dois anos!

A ruiva se levantou e foi tomar um banho. Quando saiu do chuveiro, vestiu-se e foi comer alguma coisa. Quase caiu pra trás quando chegou à cozinha: Harry estava com um chapéu de chef de cozinha, em pé, gesticulando para a mesa coberta de frutas, vários tipos de pães, suco, leite, café, frios e, no centro dela, uma rosa vermelha dentro de um vaso.

-Gostou, amor? Arrumei pra você!- disse Harry, sorrindo e puxando uma cadeira para a namorada.

Os olhos de Gina se encheram de lágrimas. Ele era tão perfeito! Havia brigas, como acontecia com todos os casais... E às vezes não lhe dava muita atenção, mas em momentos como esses... _"Ah, esses momentos..._", pensou ela suspirando, pensando que tinham sido feitos um para o outro, destinados a ficarem juntos para sempre. A ruiva foi arrancada de suas divagações pela voz de Harry.

-Gi, tudo bem? Você não gostou? - para ela, aquele era o homem mais perfeito do mundo: preocupado e decepcionado com a possibilidade de ela não ter gostado da surpresa.

- Eu amei! Harry, muito obrigada!- ela disse, abrindo um sorriso e dando um beijinho no namorado. Ele se sentou de frente pra ela e ficou observando sua gulosinha devorar a mesa inteira com os olhos.- Tem certeza de que isso tudo é só porque estamos morando juntos há dois anos?

-Só, Gina? Não é "só"!-respondeu Harry, indignado.

-Desculpe - respondeu Gina - não vamos estragar isso, vamos comer, parece estar tudo delicioso!

Harry sorriu para a namorada e eles começaram a tomar o café-da-manhã. Depois de comerem e conversarem bastante à mesa, levantaram-se. Ela foi buscar sua bolsa e preparou-se para aparatar.

O dia na Toca transcorreu sem grandes acontecimentos. Voaram um pouco, almoçaram (a sra. Weasley não parava de comentar sobre a palidez e a magreza da filha e do namorado), desgnomizaram o jardim, jogaram xadrez e snap explosivo durante a tarde. De noite, todos chegaram para o jantar: o sr. Weasley, Gui e Hermione não puderam comparecer ao almoço porque tinham muito trabalho no Ministério.

Gina reparou que Harry ficava mais nervoso à medida que se aproximava a hora do jantar. Quando a sra. Weasley anunciou que o jantar estava pronto e seria servido no jardim, desgnomizado naquele mesmo dia, Gina percebeu que as mãos de Harry tremiam e ele suava frio.

-Harry, tudo bem?

-Hã? Ahm... É, tudo, tudo ótimo!- e ele forçou um sorriso, falso o suficiente para Gina perceber que não estava nada bem.

** ----------------------------**

**N/A: **Boa noite, todo mundo!

Primeira fic da mari, primeira fic da manu. Esperamos que gostem! Queremos deixar BEM claro que isso é uma DG, por favor, não se enganem e tenham paciência, Harry não durará muito tempo!

Postaremos o próximo em uma semana!

Até lá...

E comentem!


	2. mas foi perfeito

_Disclaimer: Como todos nós já sabemos, tudo pertence à J.K. e é só ela quem ganha com isso._

"_O café da manhã foi perfeito, o almoço, divertido, a tarde também foi ótima, por que o Harry está assim, afinal? Será que eu fiz alguma coisa? Não... Não é isso! Ele me falaria, né? Sempre falou! Ai, ai... Não estou gostando disso! Nadinha, nadinha!", _pensou ela. O comportamento estranho do namorado começava a perturbar Gina de tal forma que ela também estava com as mãos suando frio, o que ele não notou.

O tão esperado jantar enfim foi servido. A mamãe Weasley parecia pressentir que aquela seria uma noite especial e havia caprichado. Todos comiam com vontade, exceto o casal, que fora centro das atenções durante toda a noite: fosse Fleur com sua indiscrição, que fazia a namorada de Harry ficar roxa de tanta vergonha, fossem intervenções de Molly lembrando a Fleur que sua filha estava à mesa ou fossem perguntas do Gui a Harry sobre quadribol, ninguém parecia querer deixá-los comer.

- Vocês dois! - a sra. Weasley tirou o casal de seus diálogos com os outros - Posso saber o que está acontecendo? Estão tão magrinhos e mal tocaram na comida, e eu tenho certeza de que está ótima! Estão muito mais calados do que de costume, principalmente você, Gininha, algum problema? Vocês podem se abrir! - Depois do silêncio total e um olhar trocado entre os dois, a sra. Weasley perdeu a paciência. - Vocês tem algo a contar ou não?! AI, MEU MERLIN! Eu já sei... AI, MEU MERLIN! A Gina, a minha Gininha, ARTHUR! O Harry! Não acredito! Eu estou passando mal! - Arthur já estava acostumado com os momentos dramáticos de Molly, então não levou a sério os seus "ensaios" de desmaio.

- O que foi Molly? O que tem a Gina? - O sr. Weasley brincava distraidamente com sua netinha Josephine, mas parou tudo e começou a olhar preocupado, da esposa para a filha, da filha para Harry, de Harry para a esposa. O casal não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas Molly estava cada vez mais pálida. - Vocês estão se separando, Gininha? É isso, não é? - perguntou a sra. Weasley com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - Vocês podem nos contar! Sabe que nós somos sua família e vamos apoiá-la seja como for! - Molly deu um olhar furioso para Harry, que ele nunca tinha visto antes.O rapaz chegou a ter um calafrio.

Gina estava em estado de choque, olhava da mãe pro namorado, que parecia estar em choque, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. A ruiva se perdeu em seus próprios pensamentos, achando que tinha deduzido o que estava acontecendo. _"É claro! Ele vai terminar comigo... Só pode ser isso! Mas eu não vou chorar... Eu vou ser forte!"_, pensou Gina, contendo as lágrimas.

Todos pareciam ter compreendido. Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou e todos olhavam com cara de interrogação para Harry, que não conseguia encontrar palavras e simplesmente voltou seus olhos para a comida em seu prato.

-Oh, minha filha, eu sinto muito! Eu pensei que o Harry fosse uma boa pessoa...-e lançou ao moreno um olhar gélido- mas parece que ele não merece minha filhota! Meu bebê! Tão sozinha! Oh, vida cruel!-Molly se jogou em cima da filha teatralmente e começou a soluçar. - Olha, meu bebê- falou enquanto acariciava o rosto pálido da filha- eu vou te apresentar ao filho de uma amiga minha, a Rosely, conhece? Ele é um bom rapaz, é gentil, educado, trabalhador, e tenho certeza de que adorará te conhecer! Além de tudo, minha filha, você tem que ver, ele é lindo! Pode deixar, a mamãe não vai te deixar solteira pro resto da vida!

Nessa hora, Harry pareceu ter levado um choque: pulou da cadeira e abriu a boca várias vezes, tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas pareceu ter perdido a voz. Rony também estava assim: era difícil para o ruivo,que estava vermelho de raiva e lançando um olhar assassino para Harry, já que aquele era seu melhor amigo e, apesar de querer, não conseguiria fazer nada contra ele.Infelizmente, Harry não foi o único a acordar com as palavras de Molly: os gêmeos se levantaram de suas cadeiras e pularam em cima de Harry, lançando várias azarações sobre o rapaz, que agora tinha chifres azuis, pintas coloridas em todo o rosto e, sobrepondo a sua cicatriz na testa, havia escrito em rosa choque "IDIOTA". Em um momento, o moreno azarado estava por cima dos outros dois ruivos, que haviam largado sua varinha e partido para um duelo ao modo trouxa. Não se distinguia mais nada: era um grande bolo de pernas, braços e palavrões no chão. A pequena Josephine gritava, excitada com toda a bagunça, enquanto Molly chorava, Gina estava derrubada numa cadeira e todos os outros tentavam desgrudar Harry e os gêmeos.

De repente, a ruiva mais nova pulou de sua cadeira e gritou "CHEGA!". Todos pararam, até o emaranhado de pessoas jogadas no chão.

N/A: postamos antes da hora, mas não se acostumem, seus preguiçosos.  
.manu diz:

posso mandar bjo pra vc e dizer que te amo??

.manu diz:

eu prometo que mando só pra vc xD

.manu diz:

não mando nem pra minha mãe, nem pro meu pai, nem pro ikki uu

mari. diz:

AHUAHUAUHAUHAUHAUHAUH

mari. diz:

pode mandar pra quem você quiser uu

mari. diz:

AAH

mari. diz:

e agradeça à menina que mandou a nossa ÚNICA review uu

mari. diz:

coloca o "UNICA" em negrito

mari. diz:

mas manda beijo pra miiiiiim

mari. diz:

e diz que me ama

mari. diz:

pra sempre

mari. diz:

e que eu sou perfeita!

.manu diz:

huhuahuahuahuahuauhahuahuahuhuahuahuahuahua xD

.manu diz:

não vou alimentar seu ego uu

mari. diz:

OOOOXI

mari. diz:

eu nem sou tão assim uu

mari. diz:

meu ego merece comidinha de vez em quando

.manu diz:

huahuauhahuahuuahahu xD

Já deu pra sacar que o Draco vai ser mto bem representado nessa fic né?   
huahuaua bjoooooooooo pra nossa única leitora D  
e eu amoooooooooo vc coisinha modesta


	3. Um doce de menina

-Fred, Jorge, tirem essas azarações de Harry! Harry, levante-se daí! Mamãe, pare de chorar, a senhora tirou suas próprias conclusões! – depois dos gritos enérgicos de Gina, todos pareceram voltar a si e começaram a portar-se como adultos, exceto Molly, que continuava a soluçar. –Mamãe, eu já pedi para a senhora não chorar mais, não aconteceu nada! Vamos todos acabar de jantar como as PESSOAS CIVILIZADAS que somos! Eu e Harry estamos muito bem, obrigada!

Todos voltaram para a mesa, embora ainda fosse possível ouvir um ou outro soluço de Molly e cochichos dos gêmeos.

- SACO! –gritou a pequena francesinha de repente– Estava ficando divertido, tia Gina! Hunf...

Todos riram das palavras da criança e Harry, que levava muito jeito com elas, brincou com os cabelos da menininha sentada a seu lado. Harry olhou com cara de apaixonado para Gina, que não notou o olhar do moreno e continuou a brincar com sua comida.

- Tudo bem!- disse Molly, voltando a sorrir.- Vamos esquecer esse mal entendido e comer nossa sobremesa!

- ÊÊÊÊ! – A neta dava pulinhos.

"_Ai... e agora? Antes ou depois da sobremesa? Eu devia explicar o que está acontecendo... Coitada da Gina... Imagina a surpresa dela! Essa é uma história para contar aos nossos netos: o dia em que pedi Ginevra Weasley em casamento!", _pensou Harry, tão distraído que não sentiu uma mãozinha curiosa escorregar pra dentro de seu bolso e pegar dele a caixinha de jóias, enfiando no bolso da própria roupa.

Ela sorriu para o vovô e cochichou "Vou ajudarr a grand-mère.." e deu um beijinho na bochecha dele. Lá ia a personificação da curiosidade.

A sra. Weasley estava tão distraída com o feitiço de levitação de todos aqueles pratos, de limpeza dos mesmos e ordenação de outros para sobremesa que nem notou a entrada da neta na cozinha.

A pequena abriu a caixinha e ficou encantada com o anel, pena ele ter ficado muito grande em todos os seus dedos, mas foi quando ela viu a sobremesa da Vovó que a idéia brilhante surgiu: brincar de caça ao tesouro com o titio!!! Eba!!! Então, pegou um daqueles doces desconhecidos e enfiou o anel nele pela parte de baixo, deixando o anel bem no centro do doce, sem que pudesse ser visto. Misturou-o com os demais e depois voltou com um sorriso sapeca para a mesa.

----------------------------------------------

**N/A**: como já deu pra notar ; prazos não são muito a nossa, mais um pra vcs, esperamos que gostem  
p.s.: quanto ao suspense... bom... achamos que assim é mais divertido

de qualquer forma, obrigada por ter lido e volte sempre, bjos


	4. À Francesa

_Disclaimer: A única que nos pertence é a Josephine, e não pretendemos ganhar nada com isso._

Quando Molly acabou a limpeza dos pratos, virou-se, viu a pequena correndo para fora da casa e sorriu. Pegou a bandeja com os doces e levou-os para a mesa, onde todos esperavam ansiosos pela sobremesa. Ela reparou que Harry estava muito nervoso e Gina parecia triste, mas preferiu não tocar mais no assunto.

-Pronto, já podem comer! Gininha, a mãe da Hermione me ensinou a fazer esses doces, ela falou que você adorou quando comeu na casa dela! Chamam-se pofritelores! –explicou com cara de sabe-tudo para as outras pessoas na mesa - Fiz especialmente pra você, filhinha! – falou a matriarca. – Eu estava com tanta saudade! – completou, agarrando a filha num abraço sufocante.

-Eu sei, mamãe, eu também estava com saudade da senhora, mas será que eu posso respirar, por favor? – retrucou Gina, rindo da atitude da mãe. – E o nome certo, mamãe, é profiteroles! – completou.

-Oh, claro! – Molly soltou Gina e sentou-se perto dela.- Josephine, você quer?

-Clarro, grand-mère! Mas pode deixarr que eu escolho!- disse a pequena, empolgada. _"E agorra? Non posso pegarr o anel! É pro titio!"_, pensou ela, enquanto observava os profiteroles e tentava descobrir em qual deles havia posto o anel. _"Eles são todos iguais!"_. A menina acabou desistindo e resolveu torcer para não pegar o anel.

Ela pegou a sua tigela de bichinhos e sentou na cadeira, balançando as perninhas, decidida a comer sem se preocupar.

-Jorge, pelo amor de Merlin, coma devagar, você vai engasgar! – ralhou a Sra. Weasley.

Jorge fingiu sequer ter ouvido a mãe e continuou a comer rapidamente. Até que...

-AI! AI, MÃE! Francamente, mamãe, a senhora colocou o que aqui? Alguma coisa acabou de arranhar a minha garganta! Foi pra eu comer mais devagar? NÃO PRECISAVA DE TANTO! Isso dói! – o ruivo praguejava enquanto Molly olhava com cara de interrogação pra ele.

-Eu não coloquei nada aí, Jorge! Nada que pudesse ter machucado você! Deixe de ser tonto, eu jamais faria isso!

Jorge continuou reclamando por mais alguns minutos, até que finalmente esqueceu e voltou a comer da mesma forma desesperada, agora acompanhado por Fred. Quando todos acabaram de comer, a Sra. Weasley levantou-se da mesa e começou a retirar os pratos, ajudada por Hermione e Fleur, que reclamava por ter que ajudar enquanto Gina ficava sentada à mesa, conversando.

-Ela está muito fraca para isso, Fleur! E você nunca faz nada, então pare de reclamar e ajude! – Molly não admitia quando falavam de seus filhos, principalmente Ginevra, a única mulher e com quem menos tinha contato. Fleur viu que não adiantaria discutir, então continuou ajudando sem reclamar.

_"Eu vou esperar: quando a sra. Weasley acabar, eu faço o pedido! É, não posso adiar mais!"_, Harry estava perdido em seus pensamentos, nervoso por estar chegando o momento em que pediria Gina em casamento. Apesar de todos os irmãos gostarem muito dele, o moreno sabia que protegiam muito a caçula e receava por isso, afinal estavam todos reunidos e, se quisessem matá-lo, não seria muito difícil.

Hermione, Fleur e Molly acabaram com os pratos e voltaram à mesa. Nessa hora, Harry quase desmaiou. _"É agora ou nunca, Harry"_, pensou.

-Hum, hum - ele se levantou. Todos pararam de falar e ficaram fitando-o. – Eu gostaria de... De dizer algumas coisas, se me permitem. – Como não houve objeção, ele continuou. – Eu e a Gina namoramos há sete anos, moramos juntos há dois anos, chegou a hora de dar um fim a isso.

-EU SABIA! VOCÊ VAI TERMINAR COM A MINHA FILHINHA, SEU CAFAJESTE! – vociferou a sra. Weasley, que fora segurada por Arthur com muita dificuldade quando já estava preste a voar no pescoço do moreno.

-Não! Por favor, Molly, não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Por favor, acalme-se, deixe... Deixe-me terminar! – disse o rapaz, entrando em pânico. "_Isso vai ser bem difícil...", _pensou. Ele viu a matriarca se sentar, mas ainda lançar-lhe olhares raivosos.

-Como eu dizia... Chegou a hora de dar um fim a isso, porque não podemos ficar a vida toda namorando... E, por isso, eu queria pedir ao senhor, Arthur, à senhora, Molly, e principalmente à Gina...- dito isso, ele se ajoelhou em frente à ruiva mais nova e enfiou a mão no bolso - você aceita se casar comigo?

As reações foram diversas: Gui e Carlinhos sorriam, Josephine pulava e batia palmas, Fleur estava com a boca entreaberta, como se tivesse levado um choque, a sra. Weasley desatou a chorar, enquanto Arthur a segurava, Hermione sorriu e abraçou Harry, os gêmeos estavam em estado de choque, assim como Gina, que parecia a ponto de desmaiar.

-Oh, que lindo!- falou Fleur, de repente, empurrando Hermione, que felicitava o casal, para abraçá-los. – Agorra, Arry, mostre-nos o anel!

Harry enfiou a mão no bolso em que colocara a caixinha, mas não a encontrou. Enfiou a mão em todos os seus bolsos, mas não achava e começou a entrar em desespero.

-Eu tinha certeza de que estava aqui! Eu não esqueci em casa, tenho certeza! Esperem um pouco...- ele tirou a jaqueta e começou a sacudi-la, derrubando suas chaves, varinha e carteira no chão, mas nenhum sinal do anel. Josephine só olhava a cena e gargalhava.

Gina e os gêmeos continuavam em estado de choque: Arthur deixou Molly se debulhando em lágrimas numa cadeira e levou um copo d'água pra filha.

Harry nem se lembrava de Gina, só se preocupava em encontrar o bendito anel. Quando olhou pra dentro da casa, viu uma coisinha azul marinho no chão da cozinha que lhe chamou a atenção. Foi até lá e pegou a caixinha do anel, mas estava vazia. Josephine, por sua vez, ria e batia palmas.

-Tio! – a pequena deu um puxão na calça do moreno, que ajoelhou na altura dela e esperou ela dizer o que queria.- Quando a grand-mère preparava a sobremesa, eu tive uma idéia: brincarr de caça ao tesourro! Então eu escondi o anel no doce pra você procurrarr!

Harry quase caiu pra trás. Olhou para a travessa onde estavam os profiteroles e ela estava vazia. Levantou-se de um pulo, e gritou:

-PRESTEM ATENÇÃO! ALGUÉM ENGOLIU A ALIANÇA!!

**N/A:**

Oi!

Bom, resolvemos postar hoje mesmo, já que o último capítulo foi muito pequeno! Aproveitem, agora a diversão começa... Mas vai demorar um pouco mais do que 2 dias até o próximo ser postado, viu?

Draco ainda demora um pouco a aparecer... Mas a entrada vai ser em grande estilo!

Atéé!

Beijoo!


	5. não foi por mal

Foi uma zona: Fleur pegou Josephine no colo, falando para a menina que era muito feio o que ela tinha feito, Gui e Carlinhos gargalhavam, Molly chorava ainda mais, Arthur tentava consolá-la, Gina ainda estava em choque, Hermione e Rony tentavam falar com ela, mas não obtinha nenhum sucesso, e os gêmeos se entreolhavam. À essa altura, a briga que houvera antes já estava completamente esquecida.

-Harry, cara...- começou Fred- Lembra que...

-A mamãe estava brigando comigo pra comer mais devagar e...- falou Jorge.

-Ele disse que algo arranhou a garganta dele? E se...- continuou Fred.

-Eu engoli o anel?- terminou Jorge.

Apesar de parecer impossível, a confusão foi ainda maior: Molly saltou da cadeira, gritando que queria ver o anel, Hermione tentou acalmar Harry, Josephine ainda gritava no colo de Rony, os gêmeos se entreolhavam, desabados numa cadeira, Gui e Carlinhos tentavam impedir Molly de pressionar a barriga de Jorge, na esperança de que ele vomitasse o anel, Josephine gargalhava, Fleur torcia por Molly, já que também queria ver o anel, e Gina despertara e agarrou o pai, comovida com o pedido de Harry.

- CHEGA, MOLLY – Arthur deu um beijo na testa da sua filha, se desvencilhou dela e resolveu por fim naquela confusão – Solte o Jorge! Quanto a você, tente comer um pouco mais devagar da próxima vez, se o fizesse teria evitado toda essa confusão!

A bagunça diminuiu um pouco, mas o barulho ainda era intenso. Harry foi dar uma volta com Gina, para ver como ela estava e tentar conversar com ela.

-Gi... Eu... Eu não queria que tivesse sido assim... Eu tinha imaginado algo perfeito, mas acabou sendo uma zona!

-Do que você está falando, amor? Foi perfeito! Eu adorei! E nós temos que considerar que esta é a minha família, é sempre assim! No dia em que não acontecer algo como isso, eu vou estranhar! – e os dois começaram a rir. Conversaram por alguns minutos sobre amenidades, mas Harry parou bruscamente de falar e pareceu ter achado algo muito interessante em seus sapatos, já que não tirava os olhos deles.

-Gina... você ainda não me respondeu... Quer casar comigo?

-Ah, Harry... Eu posso pensar? – ela respondeu, com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios, que passou despercebido pelo moreno. – É óbvio que quero, Harry! É o que eu mais quero neste mundo! – ela se pendurou no pescoço dele e meteu-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

- Ótimo, Gina! Agora, é só pegar o anel e...

-Ei... Espera um minuto! Eu não mencionei nenhum anel!

-Mas, amor... Eu comprei para você! Ele é a sua cara, Gina!

-Harry, não me leve a mal, mas eu acho que não precisamos de anel nenhum para demonstrar nosso amor e fazer valer nosso compromisso! Uma aliança é algo muito bonito, amor! E a simbologia que envolve um anel é maravilhosa... Mas eu acho tão comum! Eu queria que a nossa aliança fosse única, como o nosso amor! No dia em que encontrarmos a aliança perfeita, eu usarei, prometo!

O moreno, que quase sempre fazia os gostos da amada (quando o assunto era quadribol, nem a ruiva conseguia persuadi-lo), concordou com a proposta dela, apesar de achar que não há problema em usar um anel, como todos usam.

-Então, sardentinha... – falou Harry, apertando o nariz da noiva. – Vamos voltar para lá e ver como estão as coisas? - Ele a abraçou e foram caminhando juntos para dentro da Toca, embora tivessem quase certeza de que as coisas não estariam muito melhores...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Arthur terminou de falar, Harry e Gina foram caminhar um pouco e, como se uma luz tivesse sido acesa na cabeça de Molly, ela teve uma idéia genial. Fingiu que estava conformada e entrou. Foi até o quarto, abriu a caixinha de poções e pegou um vidro roxo, com uma caveira na frente, escrito em grandes letras negras "LAXANTE". "_É, Jorge... A mamãe te avisou para comer devagar, mas você não me ouviu! Sinto muito, filho, mas eu PRECISO ver o anel da Gina!"_, pensou, já lendo as intruções no rótulo do frasco, que diziam: "ATENÇÃO: POÇÃO MUITO PODEROSA! ADMINISTRAR COM CAUTELA! Para um adulto, uma colher de chá é suficiente. Para uma criança, recomendamos a dose diluída".

Ela enfiou o frasco roxo no bolso do avental que usava e desceu para a cozinha. Já estavam todos lá dentro, exceto Gina, Harry, Rony e Josephine, que fora com o tio brincar com suas bonecas encantadas. Os gêmeos, principalmente Jorge, pareciam desolados. "_Vai passar, filho, depois que eu te der essa poção e você ajudar a mamãe e a sua irmã!"_, pensou Molly. Ela fez um suco de abóbora, agitou a varinha para que gelasse e, sem que ninguem visse, colocou a poção. Pensando que uma colher não seria suficiente, já que seu filho era grande e resistente, colocou quase o vidro todo, restando apenas um dedo no frasco antes cheio.

-Tome, Jorge, não foi por mal, nós sabemos! Beba este suco que acabei de fazer, tudo vai se acertar, você vai ver!- _"É, Jorge, tudo vai se acertar em 10 minutos..."_, completou Molly em pensamento, entregando o copo de suco para o filho, que estava largado numa cadeira, inconsolável. O ruivo virou o suco de uma vez só sob o olhar atento da mãe.

------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Último capítulo postamos há algum tempo, huum?

Acostumem-se, fanfitcion, Manu sem teclado e Mari estudando bastante ;D

Aproveitem esse...

E até logo


	6. A noite vai ser longa

Como sempre, comer/ beber rápido demais não favoreceu Jorge. Depois de 30 segundos de bebido, o suco que Molly havia lhe dado já começava a fazer efeito. Os cabelos do ruivo estavam em pé, como se ele tivesse levado um choque. Molly ficou desapontada quando notou que aquele havia sido o único efeito até aquele momento.

Josephine, ansiosa, ouvia os sons vindos da sala e, curiosa como é, não agüentava mais ficar brincando de bonecas enquanto toda a diversão estava na sala. Largou-as com o titio e foi correndo ver o que acontecia.

Chegando na sala, se deparou com o tio Jorge de cabelos em pé e completamente vermelho, a menina estava encantada.

-Onde é o tio e onde é o cabelo dele? - perguntava puxando a barra das vestes da mãe, que estava, como todos na sala, em estado de choque. Em seguida, Jorge ficou rosa, depois lilás, azul, até que ficou verde e sua barriga fez um som estranho, como se houvesse um bando de lobisomens famintos uivando lá dentro. O ruivo, com sua cor verde recém-adquirida, olhou para sua barriga como se estivesse com um monstro dentro de si, que gemia alguma coisa parecida com "BLOOOORGH!".

Todas as pessoas presentes estavam pasmas: Jorge, que raramente adoecia, estava verde e com um monstro na barriga.

-O tio Jorge 'tá grávido!!! – gritou a pequena. Se o momento fosse outro, a família teria explodido em gargalhadas, mas a única resposta ao comentário de Josephine foi o olhar fique-quieta-ou-vai-subir-e-ficar-de-castigo que seus pais lhe lançaram.

-Mamãe... A senhora colocou algo naquele suco, não foi? Porque foi a única coisa que eu bebi diferente dos outros e não tem mais ninguém aqui prestes a parir!!

Molly deu um salto em sua cadeira. _"Por enquanto, é melhor nao admitir.. depois que a confusão tiver acabado, eu falo!"_, pensou ela.

-Jorge! Você pensa mal assim de mim? A mamãe nunca faria uma coisa dessas cm você por nada... – retrucou a matriarca, forçando uma voz chrosa.

-Mas não é –BLOOORGH- por nada, mamãe! Eu sei que a senhora daria tudo pra ver o anel da Gina, que eu engoli por acidente!

-Não foi por falta de avisos, Jorge! Eu disse para vocÊ comer mais devagar!

-Mas isso não muda... – ele parou de repente e fixou um ponto na parede. De repente, o corpo inteiro do ruivo tremeu.

"_Calafrios! Não vai demorar até ele colocar esse anel pra fora! O problema é que ele não ser só o anel..."_, disse Molly pra si mesma, sem conseguir conter uma careta de nojo. Felizmente, todos estavam muito concentrados observando as reações de Jorge e sua barriga que, ocasionalmente, fazia um daqueles sons estranhos, para notar as caras e boca da matriarca.

Jorge levantou-se de repente e saiu disparado para o banheiro. Abriu a porta com um chute e nem teve tempo de trancá-la. Do lado de fora, os Weasley e Hermione ouviam tudo, sem nem precisar colar o ouvido na porta para saber o que acontecia dentro do banheiro: eram assovios, estouros, palavrões de Jorge, todo tipo de barulho possível. A cada som vindo de dentro do banheiro, era um pulo da família inteira. Depois de dez minutos, mais ou menos, os barulhos pararam. O som da água jorrando da torneira aberta foi ouvdio por um ou dois minutos e também parou. A porta se abriu. Parado ali, encostado no batente, estava um Jorge lívido, mas com uma expressão notável de alívio. Foi nessa hora que todos se deram conta do odor. Todos deram um pulo para trás com uma cara de asco. O único que conseguiu expressar o que todos sentiam foi Fred:

-MERLIN, JORGE! VOCÊ COMEU O QUE HOJE? UM TRASGO MORTO?

Após o grito de Fred, todos "despertaram" e correram para a sala. Jorge foi junto, tentando explicar seu "feito".

-Eca, Jorge! – falou Hermione. –É um novo perfume? Você fede a bosta de dragão!

-É, Jorge- concordou Rony.-você lavou as mãos? Deu a descarga? Vá tomar um banho, que nojo!

O ruivo que passara mal há pouco olhou para seus sapatos.

-Ahh... Eu lavei as mãos, mas esqueci da descarga... E eu já tomei um banho hoje! Se eu tomo mais de um, minha pele fica seca! – retrucou, ofendido.

-Eu entendo que a discussão de vocês é muito interessante e eu odeio interromper, mas não tem alguém faltando? A mamãe, talvez...? – perguntou Gui.

-Sua mãe deve estar na cozinha, Gui! – observou o sr. Weasley.

-Er... Eu vou até o banheiro... Dar um fim à minha mais nova criação! – Jorge riu, arrancando um "Eca!" de todos os presentes.

Ele ignorou e se dirigiu ao banheiro. No momento em que ia acionar a descarga, notou uma figura estranha (MUITO estranha), mas que ele conhecia bem, parada à porta: a sra. Weasley, com os cabelos presos num rabo mal feito, as mãos cobertas por luvas amarelas, botas de jardineiro, um desentupidor, um galho e uma grande pinça nas mãos. Ao ver o que seu filho estava prestes a fazer, berrou "NÃÃÃÃO!!!", mas não foi rápida o bastante, porque o infeliz acionou o dispositivo que levaria embora o precioso anel de noivado de sua Gininha.

Molly saiu correndo, empurrou o filho, que certamente estava mais leve por causa do laxante e cambaleou para o lado, transfigurou a pinça num machado e, sem hesitar, golpeou o vaso, espalhando pelo chão os dejetos de Jorge.

A matriarca ostentava um sorriso de satisfação, como se estivesse no meio de um jardim de rosas (apesar do odor dizer exatamente o contrário), enquanto o ruivo tinha uma cara de horror e incredulidade.

Toda aquela água imunda, junto com partículas sólidas, se espalhava pela casa. _"Ai, acho que exagerei... Devo ter acertado o cano do esgoto"_, ela pensou, fazendo uma careta de nojo.

-Ma... Ma... Mamãe! O que diabos a senhora pensa que está fazendo? – vociferou Jorge, pasmo.

-Ué! Será que você também colocou seu cérebro pra fora? Eu vou achar o anel da minha Gininha, Jorginho!

O diálogo foi quebrado pelos gritos vindos da sala:

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Molly saiu correndo, com seus pés devidamente protegidos, enquanto Jorge tinha certeza de que sentia um "PLOC" vindo de dentro de seu sapato toda vez que pisava o chão.

Na sala, todos estavam amontoados em cima dos dois sofás, tentando se proteger do mar de merda (eu tentei, mas não consegui ser mais sutil TT) a seus pés.

-Molly! O que...

-Mamãe! Isso é...

-... aconteceu aqui...

-...situação constrange...

-...muito noj...

-...pero que haja uma explica...

"_È"_, pensou Molly, _"a noite vai ser longa..."_.


End file.
